Various methods for distortion estimation and compensation in non-volatile memories are known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 8,050,086, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for operating a memory (28). The method includes storing data in a group of analog memory cells (32) of the memory as respective first voltage levels. After storing the data, second voltage levels are read from the respective analog memory cells. The second voltage levels are affected by cross-coupling interference causing the second voltage levels to differ from the respective first voltage levels. Cross-coupling coefficients, which quantify the cross-coupling interference among the analog memory cells, are estimated by processing the second voltage levels. The data stored in the group of analog memory cells is reconstructed from the read second voltage levels using the estimated cross-coupling coefficients.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,806, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for operating a memory (24). The method includes storing data in analog memory cells (32) of the memory by writing respective analog values to the analog memory cells. A set of the analog memory cells is identified, including an interfered cell having a distortion that is statistically correlated with the respective analog values of the analog memory cells in the set. A mapping is determined between combinations of possible analog values of the analog memory cells in the set and statistical characteristics of composite distortion levels present in the interfered memory cell. The mapping is applied so as to compensate for the distortion in the interfered memory cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,403, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for operating a memory device (24). The method includes encoding data using an Error Correction Code (ECC) and storing the encoded data as first analog values in respective analog memory cells (32) of the memory device. After storing the encoded data, second analog values are read from the respective memory cells of the memory device in which the encoded data were stored. At least some of the second analog values differ from the respective first analog values. A distortion that is present in the second analog values is estimated. Error correction metrics are computed with respect to the second analog values responsively to the estimated distortion. The second analog values are processed using the error correction metrics in an ECC decoding process, so as to reconstruct the data.